


A Battle and a Story

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Bingo prompt "taking care of". Blaine is working too hard, and Kurt has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Battle and a Story

“Give me the laptop.”

“No.”

“Give me the laptop.”

“No!”

“Blaine Devon Anderson, give me your laptop or so help me I will not indulge you in any kinky weirdness for a _week._ ”

Blaine paused his typing, peering over the back of sofa from where he’d taken refuge after Kurt had first started trying to disentangle him from his laptop over an hour ago. Kurt had left for a while, and Blaine had overheard him on the phone with Burt asking for advice, before he’d returned armed with a scowl and a cookie. Bickering always made Kurt need a snack.

“I’m doing this for your own good,” Kurt warned, before launching himself across the room and tackling Blaine to the floor, wrestling the laptop out of his hands and then sprinting into their bedroom with his prize clutched close to his chest.

“Kurt!” Blaine yelled, giving chase before slamming into a wall after his socks caused him to skid on the floorboards and overshoot his destination. “Ow,” he mumbled, rubbing his forehead and staring in shock at the wall that he was sure was normally a foot further away than where it was right now.

The noise had Kurt by his side in an instant, pulling him into a tight hug. “Oh honey. Look, I know I might seem horribly mean right now, but I really am just trying to care of you. Your finals are killing you, and we share a bed so I know for a fact that you haven’t slept in almost three days. Three days, Blaine! It’s not healthy, and I won’t have it. You have two exams left, and they’re not only your last _ever_ exams, but the ones you could ace blindfolded. I am mandating a night off.”

Blaine considered arguing, but Kurt was right. He was exhausted, and Kurt had been going out of his way for the last month, trying to make things easier on him. If Kurt said it was time for a break, it was probably time for a break.

Only after Kurt had locked Blaine’s laptop, phone, and walkie talkie (a gift from Sam) away did he allow Blaine into the bedroom. Kurt’s own things were put away as a show of solidarity, and in their matching onesies (a necessity in a New York apartment in the middle of winter that didn’t have a decent heating system, that had quickly become a staple when one of them needed comforting) they cuddled up under the bed covers. Blaine toyed with the giraffe tail on Kurt’s onesie, his head nestled against Kurt’s chest so he could listen to his heartbeat.

“Thank you,” he murmured. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Work yourself into the ground, drive Sam insane…”

Blaine hit Kurt’s arm fondly. “Shut up. Will you read to me?”

“Mhmm, what do you want me to read?”

“Anything that doesn’t involve you moving, I’m comfy.”

“Oh sure, don’t make it easy on me or anything,” Kurt said, glancing around the room. There was a book on Blaine’s bedside table that he had meant to wrap up for his niece’s first birthday, but he hadn’t yet found the time. “Okay, tonight’s bedtime story is Little Old Mrs Pepperpot.” Clearing his throat, Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s forehead before holding the book up.

“There was once an old woman who went to bed at night as old women usually do, and in the morning she woke up as old women usually do. But on this particular morning she found herself shrunk…”


End file.
